Hammered my twist
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: well based on new ep Hammered.. not much to say...gun shots officer down "liv wake up please.." standing on a grave "I've ruined so many lives" "finally owning up to it?" "incliding yours!" also includes mariska chris richard and even Ice T


**_Hammered~ my side_**

**Olivia walked up to him. **

**"I hope you know that you're the luckiest man alive."**

"You think? No matter how long I live no matter what I do, for the rest of my life my obituary is written. 'Dalton the man who killed Audrey Hale."

He sighed. Olivia just shook her head.

"It's still all about you."

She turned to walk away. Anger and humiliation flashed in his eyes.

"I've destroyed so many lives."

He said waiting for her to turn back around. He knew she would. When she turned back and caught his eyes.

"Finally owning up to it?"

She said. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Including yours."

He whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and fired it twice. One shot hitting Olivia. Olivia tumbled to the ground hand on her wound.

~~~~Olivias Prov~~~~

I heard him whisper something. I took a step closer to find out what. It happened so fast that I couldn't even undo the clasp on my gun holster.

Shots rang through my ears I thought I heard two but then again I couldn't hear. Pain tore through my abdomen like a thousand racing horses.

I croaked as my legs gave out from beneath me. I watched as he ran away. So many people standing, screaming, and taping me as I lay dyeing on the stairs.

Why won't they call for bus? Why aren't they helping me? My vision was becoming blurred as I moved my hand towards my fallen radio.

To far...it's too far away. I muster up all the strength I have and pull out my cell. I try to focus my eyes on the numbers. I pressed 1 and held it down.

"Hello? Liv? You there?"

His voice breaking through the dead of silence. I bring it closer to my face and whispered something. I think I did anyways I couldn't tell if it was my voice or not.

"10-13, 10-13. Officer down."

Minutes passed as the pain slowly dulled. The people still stood there watching me, not helping, just watching. God I hate people at this moment.

Then I hear a voice again and it his I turn my head to see Elliot and Cragen running through the crowd trying to get through.

~~~~~Elliot's Prov~~~~~

I saw Olivia laying there and I flipped out. I fell to her side in a nanosecond. Blood was everywhere. Cragen took of his jacket and applied it to her wounds. I grabbed her hand and tried to get her to talk to me.

"Liv baby, talk to me. Who did this to you?"

She tilted her head and searched for my eyes. She had been crying.

"It hurts el."

She whispered. Tears were coming to me now. Almost everyone in our squad had been shot beside Olivia and never wanted her to experience that much pain. I just nodded and pushed some hair out of her face.

"I know baby I know. Who did this to you Liv? Tell me please."

So I can kick his ass. I decided to leave that part out though. She closed her eyes and then I completely freaked. I stuttered and slapped her cheek lightly.

"N-n-no Liv o-o-open your eyes pl-pl-please Liv."

I started to choke on my own tears. Finally she opened her eyes.

~~~~~Cragen's Prov~~~~~

I watched helplessly as my best detective was fading away. I felt liquid seeping through my fingers. I looked down to see that it was blood.

I pressed down harder on her to not only squeeze excess blood from coat but to ensure that she had a tight hold on her wound. She whimpered as I did so. Guilt rushed through me but I couldn't stop.

"Sorry."

I muttered she looked towards me and smiled. I could hear the ambulance. It was at least 5 minutes away. I knew she couldn't last that long.

I was surprised she was still conscious with all the of her blood loss. She was faced towards Elliot again when I looked back.

"i-I'm c-c-cold EL."

She said as she closed her eyes. Elliot tried to wake her up but failed. When he checked for a pulse there was none.

~~~~~Days later~~~~~

Five people stood over a grave one crying. One of them kneeled down and set four roses on her grave.

"Liv its time to go back to the hospital."

Liv nodded and stood up from her mothers' grave and walked off with Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Elliot.

_Well it could be worse._

She thought as she and Elliot drove away fallowed by the others.

"Wow! there's nothing else to say but wow."

Mariska said standing up from her chair. Chris just stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I though the writer was going to kill Olivia." Richard stated exiting out of the screen.

"Well if ya asked me it could've used more Fin in there." Ice-T said grabbing his coat.

"I always love reading fan fics. They're just so not real that it's hysterical." Chris laughed as Mariska gave him a look.

"Well next time your character dies Chris remind me to laugh at it too."

The End

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!

~ Hey ya'll thanx for reading. Be sure to tell me what you think. Well I liked it….not sure bout you… though I did truly loved this ep. Hammered. Fantastic!!!!!!! I was waiting however for the guy to freak out on one of the detectives. I was glad to see Sonia or Sonya (hey idk how to spell her name and I don't care either) to leave though she reminded me of beck……..(shiver) now hopefully we get Alex or Casey (Casey please) back…..lol…see ya next time…..


End file.
